Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{k + 2}{k - 2} = 9$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $k - 2$ $ -(k + 2) = 9(k - 2) $ $-k - 2 = 9k - 18$ $-2 = 10k - 18$ $16 = 10k$ $10k = 16$ $k = \dfrac{16}{10}$ Simplify. $k = \dfrac{8}{5}$